starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Kneesaa a Jari Kintaka
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld = Endor | vader = Chirpa | moeder = Ra-Lee | getrouwdmet = Wicket | kinderen = | sterfte = | titel = Princess | bijnaam = | functie = | species = Ewok | geslacht = Vrouw | lengte = 0,75 meter | haarkleur = Grijs, Wit | oogkleur = Zwart | wapen = | vervoer = Baga Ewok Glider | affiliatie = Bright Tree Village, Rebel Alliance | era = }} thumb|250px|Kneesaa als Wokling met Ra-Le en Asha 250px|thumb|Wicket en Kneesaa Kneesaa a Jari Kintaka was de dochter van het stamhoofd Chirpa van Bright Tree Village op Endor. Vooral in haar jeugd beleefde Kneesaa tal van avonturen aan de zijde van Wicket, haar toekomstige echtgenoot. Biografie Kneesaa werd geboren als de dochter van stamhoofd Chirpa en zijn vrouw Ra-Lee. Kneesaa had ook een oudere zus genaamd Asha. Kneesaa werd op zeer jonge leeftijd samen met haar moeder en zus in het bos aangevallen door een Hanadak. Toen de Ewoks Kneesaa terugvonden, was Ra-Lee gestorven en was Asha spoorloos verdwenen. Met de opvoeding van haar vader groeide Kneesaa op in Bright Tree Village. Daar sloot ze snel vriendschap met Wicket en zijn vrienden Teebo, Malani en Latara. Kneesaa sloot ook vriendschap met een Bordok die ze Baga noemde. Haar naam was afkomstig uit de Ewok legenden waar Kneesaa een eenvoudige naaister was die Queen of the Forest werd gekroond door een vriendelijke natuurgeest. Samen met haar beste vriend Wicket beleefde Kneesaa tal van avonturen tijdens haar jeugd. Kneesaa was vrij naïef en goedgelovig voor een Ewok en – hoewel ze ook op haar hoede was voor gevaar – leidde dit geregeld tot problemen. Kneesaa trad regelmatig op tegen de Duloks, vocht tegen Morag en hielp voorkomen dat de Phlogs de bomen zouden verpletteren op hun trektocht. Tijdens één van haar avonturen kwam Kneesaa in contact met een wilde Ewok die Red Ghost werd genoemd en die Wicket had opgemerkt. Hij beschreef haar als een Ewok met ros haar. Kneesaa had een gevoel dat dit haar verloren zuster Asha kon zijn en ging op onderzoek uit. Kneesaa’s gevoel was juist en ontmoette haar verloren gewaande zuster die door de Corrinas was opgevoed. Nadat ze had afgerekend met een Dulok groep, keerde Asha mee naar Bright Tree Village. Later hielp ze ook de Imperial Raygar te verslaan. Deze kwaadaardige wetenschapper was naar Endor gekomen om onder andere de Sunstar te stelen, één van de vele legendarische Ewok artefacten. Tijdens haar avonturen kreeg Kneesaa de Silver Feather of Bravery toegekend. Welke rol Kneesaa speelde in de Battle of Endor was niet geweten maar uiteindelijk zou ze trouwen met Wicket en haar vader opvolgen toen overleed. Kneesaa werd toen de nieuwe leider van Bright Tree Village. Achter de Schermen *Kneesaa’s stem werd ingesproken door Cree Summer (1e seizoen) en Jeanne Reynolds in het 2de seizoen Ewoks. *Kneesaa was naast Wicket het belangrijkste personages in Star Wars: Ewoks. Verschijning *Star Wars: Forces of Destiny **Chopper and Friends *Star Wars: Ewoks Bron *Star Wars: Ewoks *The Essential Guide to Characters *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Ewoks Comics category:Ewoks category:Adel